


Being Willow Is Suffering

by AEpixie7



Category: Pokemon GO, Surfacage - Fandom
Genre: And The World Will Turn To Ash (Pokemon Fan Comic), BDSM, Domination, F/M, Professor Willow - Freeform, Sabrina - Freeform, Surfacage, WillowxSabrina Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7
Summary: Tie-In to my other story, "Trouble." Takes place following those events. This is set in Surfacage's reality, cuz let's face it, Willow was totally flirting with Sabrina in the Twins I panel. And I ship them. SO HARD. And come on, Sabrina would totally be a dom. How could that NOT be a thing. Obviously, EXTREMELY explicit material ahead. Proceed at your own risk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dalliance with writing domination/ bondage. Let me know how I did.

Sabrina entered her office and closed the door quietly. She let out a shaky sigh as she approached her desk, removing the glass lid of her decanter and pouring some of the amber-colored liquid into a glass and sipping from it. The drink burned her throat, but she liked it. Liked the pain. Always had. Her mind raced back, to the last time she and Willow had been together, to a moment when there was nothing but sweet agony and tortured cries. She took another gulp of the drink and slammed the glass down on her desk, trying to banish her desires. _Three months. That's how long it's been. I told myself it would be the last, we can't keep carrying on like this._

But seeing him today... hearing his thoughts. "As beautiful as the last time I saw her." That was his first thought. It had taken everything in her not to react in front of Noire and the team leaders. She had tried to ignore it. Leave without a second thought. But damn him. He was always so innocent and sweet, but she knew the kind of animal he could be. She was thrust back to three months ago. Her fingernails against his skin, his teeth at her throat... 

She plopped down in her office chair and picked up the phone, before slamming it immediately back down. She chewed her fingernail, before whispering a curse and picking up the phone again. She dialed quickly, resisting the urge to hang up again as it began to ring. 

"Sabrina?" Willow sounded completely unsurprised to be receiving her call. He sounded smug. Like he was smiling. _Oh I am going to smack that smile off your face..._  
"Professor Willow," she cooed, calling him by his title in an attempt to throw him off her true intentions. By the tone of his voice, she failed.  
"What can I do for you, _ma'am,_ " he said, teasing her. She bit her lip, and took several breaths, wondering if she really wanted to do this. 

"The cabin. Tonight," she snapped.  
"Done," he replied quickly, and she slammed the phone down onto the base. _I should not have done that._ She stood, smoothing her jacket and thinking about what she was about to do. She knew she shouldn't want it but she rarely sought out physical release anymore unless it was with Willow. _Oh I am going to make him beg for mercy..._

She retreated to her massive closet and picked out the perfect outfit and a daring pair of heels. She threw on her big pea coat and snatched up her bag, before sneaking quietly to the base garage and taking her Mazda RX 9. The hour drive into the mountains felt like days. She drove much too fast, but the thrill was exactly what she needed. Her heart was hammering in her chest and a terrible hunger growled deep in her belly. Her car slid to a stop in the gravel, the headlights reflecting off of Willow's red Jeep. The lights inside the cabin were already on, and the windows glowed a warm orange. She felt a shudder down her spine, but took a calming breath, before pulling her red lipstick from her bag and applying it carefully in the mirror. She popped her coat collar up behind her neck, and stepped from the car. 

She replaced her grin with her trademark scowl as she stepped through the doorway, loving the way her harsh looks always made Willow shy from her. He sat in one of the dining room chairs, a half full glass of whiskey on the table. He wore a black pair of slacks and a simple button-up shirt, unbuttoned halfway down. His silver streaked hair was a mess, and she noticed his five o'clock shadow was grown out slightly, giving him a rugged, ridiculously sexy 'older man' look. She knew he had about 10 years on her, but his stamina and drive never failed to match hers. Which was a feat in itself. Even she had to admit she was sometimes insatiable. 

"I didn't appreciate your tone on the phone," she said, dropping her purse into an armchair. She began pulling her gloves off, one finger at a time. He watched her, his chest rising and falling quicker as he paid meticulous attention to her glove. "Well, I'm terribly sorry about that," he said, his voice low and rough. "I don't think you are," she teased, pulling her other glove off. She began unbuckling the belt of her pea coat as she stared him down. He rearranged in his seat, and she could already see his arousal bulging against his pants. "But you will be," she said, pulling her pea coat from her shoulders and dropping it to the ground. Willow swallowed hard and uttered "holy shit" under his breath. She wore a black corset and thong, with garter straps running down her thighs and clipping to a pair of lace top thigh-highs. She knew how to impress. 

She sauntered forward, bringing one black patent high heel up and planting it on his chair, between his legs. He jumped and whimpered, and she leaned forward, taking his jaw in her hand as she pressed her shoe into his crotch. She leaned so her face was mere centimeters from his, and she saw his gaze flicker down to her chest, where her breasts were practically spilling over the edge of her tight corset. She pressed her foot down into his crotch, her fingernails digging into his cheek. He squirmed and gripped the armrests of his chair, another little whimper escaping his lips. "Did I say you could look yet?" she mused, and he gritted his teeth against the pain. She straightened and backed away, his hand instinctively rubbing over his pants. 

"Hmm somebody's being naughty this evening," she said as she circled around him. She stood behind him, her hand running through his hair. He breathed out a sigh, and she yanked his head back by a handful of his hair. She leaned forward, her other hand snaking its way over his shoulder to his chest. She kissed his neck, taking the tender skin between her lips and sucking on it as her hand slithered beneath his shirt. Her fingertips grazed his nipple, and he groaned, squirming in his seat. She licked the tip of her tongue up his neck and over the crown of his ear as she squeezed his nipple between her fingertips. He groaned louder, his hips bucking as he reached a hand down to touch himself. She threw him forward by the handful of his hair, before strutting over to her bag and fetching her cat of nine tails. She twisted the leather whip between her fingers and slapped it against her thigh. 

"And who gave you permission to touch yourself?" she seethed, sauntering forward. He stared her down, his eyes never leaving hers as he panted. She smacked the whip against the inside of his thigh, and he yelped. "Clothes off," she ordered, and he stood, his eyes pleading with her. He began unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way down, and she pushed the garment from his strong shoulders, her hands roaming his chest. She watched him unbuckling his belt, and raked her fingernails down his stomach. He shivered, and she stepped back to admire as he pushed his pants to the ground. "Leave those on," she said, motioning to his boxers. "Sit down." He turned to return to his seat, and she smacked the whip on the back of his thigh, just below his butt. "And I better start hearing some 'yes ma'am's'" she barked. He flinched, and murmured 'yes ma'am' as he took his seat, his erection much more obvious now that his pants were off. Sabrina fetched her duct tape from her bag, and ripped the end away from the roll, advancing on him with lust in her scarlet eyes. She tore several lengths of tape off, restraining his wrists and ankles to the chair. She stepped back, admiring her handy work. She loved how vulnerable he was now, tied with his legs spread, his hard-on straining against his boxers with no way to pleasure himself. Completely at her mercy. She stepped forward, placing her whip on the table as she straddled him. She lowered herself into his lap as she wrapped both hands around his neck, pulling him into her lips. She kissed him feverishly, rocking her hips against his. He moaned into her kiss, and she could feel him starting to tremble. _I will make you shake with ecstasy before I'm done with you._

She leaned back, gripping the top of her corset and unclipping it. She pulled the garment open, revealing her beautifully full breasts. She loved the look of sheer torment on his face as he saw her breasts, completely unable to put his hands on her. He was panting harder, and she felt his erection getting more powerful beneath her. She straightened as she grabbed another handful of his hair and led his mouth to her nipple. He obliged graciously, closing his lips around her nipple and sucking on it, before licking his tongue in circles around it. He got brave, and gently nibbled the sensitive nub. She sucked in a gasp, pushing him back against the chair. She loved the shock that went rushing down her spine when he bit her, but she had to keep him in line. She was the one dishing out pain, not him. 

"Oh you bad, bad boy," she cooed, and he shuddered. She stepped away from the chair, her gaze pulled down to the wet spot of pre cum that stained his boxers. "You'll pay for that," she taunted, and he watched her as she circled him, like a predator. She stopped behind him, wrapping a hand around his throat and gripping tightly, tilting his head back as she whispered in his ear. "Safe word is Rocket." He nodded quickly, and she understood that to be consent to proceed. She tightened her grip on his neck, and she felt his pulse racing beneath her fingertips. He grunted against the chokehold, before he began coughing and his face grew red. She watched his hands closely, and as he started to clench his fists and tense up his body, she released his neck, allowing him to gasp in a breath. She knew how this worked. She knew exactly how to manipulate his biology until he was begging and pleading, trembling and aching. 

She tightened her hand around his neck once more, his pulse reacting again, and her other hand reached down, beneath his boxers, and began slowly stroking him. His entire body jerked as the adrenaline and blood rush from the choking sent nerve endings firing, making his skin overwhelmingly sensitive. He choked and coughed, but she could feel an ooze of pre cum with every stroke of her hand. She released him again, this time leaving him gasping hard. She let him catch his breath, kissing his neck and sucking on his ear lobe. The rush of dopamine to his brain as oxygen rushed back in created a sense of euphoria, and if she was correct, she was about to push him to the edge of insanity. _And I'm not even close to finished with you yet._ She closed her fingers around his throat, and began quickly stroking his cock. He wheezed and choked, closing his eyes as tears formed at the corners. She could feel his cock throbbing in her hand, and he arched his back as he bucked his hips forward. She tightened her hand around his cock, applying a tantalizing amount of pressure, and he choked again before letting out a cry as he seeped more pre cum over her hand. She knew he was loving what she was doing but she couldn't continue choking him lest he pass out. She released his throat, and he coughed and wheezed, his eyes continuing to water. She walked around him, her hand on his chest. She leaned over him, her voice soft as she spoke. "You okay?" she asked gently, and he nodded. She hated to break the mood, but they had always been very open about their relationship. She was a sadist and a masochist, loved handing out punishment. He was submissive, and couldn't get enough of the rough, powerful woman who dominated him. But there had to be trust and concern. 

"Yeah, I'm better than okay. _Fuck_ that was amazing," he said, his voice hoarse. She ruffled his messy hair and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Oh I haven't even begun to play with you yet, boy," she taunted, but not before she offered him a sip of water that she grabbed from the kitchen. She held the glass up to his lips and let him drink, then took a sip herself. "Now... you've had a little taste of ecstacy. I want mine," she said, pulling another toy from her bag. She pulled his boxers down his legs and closed the ring around the base of his cock. She couldn't have this ending too soon. 

She crawled over him again, pushing her panties to the side as she held his cock at her entrance, sliding the tip up and down her wet lips. He threw his head back and gripped the chair, gasping as she pleasured herself with his hard member. She rubbed her clit with the tip of his penis, and he began panting and moaning. He bucked his hips, trying desperately to get a feel of her, and she giggled low in her throat, the sound sending shivers through him. "You want it?" she whispered, holding him between her fingers and positioning him at her entrance. He bit his lip and nodded quickly. She lowered herself so just the tip entered her. He wriggled beneath her, trying to thrust himself inside her, and she pulled him back out. He gasped as she inserted the tip once more, clenching her muscles around him and making him cry out, before pulling back out. "Oh fuck. Please, _please,_ " he begged, and she grabbed a handful of his hair, yanking his head back and licking a line up his throat to his jawline. "Please _what?_ " she cooed. 

"Fuck me. Use me. I'm your toy. I want you to use my cock to get yourself off. I can feel you. You're so wet. _Please_ just fuck me," he begged, and she gave in. She held his head back, exposing his throat, as she lowered herself down onto him. She moaned into his ear as he filled her up, and she could feel him trembling as he groaned. She kissed his neck, and began moving her hips, sliding him in and out of her, torturously slowly. She rotated her hips so that he was pulled completely out, and with each roll of her hips, he penetrated her. With each slow thrust inside her, she could feel him shudder. He was groaning constantly, and his rock hard cock pulsed inside of her. She couldn't hold back any longer, and leaned back, throwing her head back and running her hands through her hair as she began bouncing on top of him, driving his hard shaft inside her. "Ooooh yeah daddy!" she whined, massaging her hands over her own breasts as she rode him. She licked her fingertips, and reached down, rubbing her clit as she slammed down on his lap, over and over. He was panting and moaning, and before long, he was wincing and gritting his teeth against the building pressure between his legs. Sabrina held his shoulders as she stared him down, her mouth hanging open as she whimpered "I'm gonna come." She dug her nails into the flesh of his shoulders, throwing her head back and riding him as her core convulsed around his cock. He was crying out as she came, the ring around his cock keeping him from coming with her and making the throbbing almost unbearable. He whimpered as his stomach muscles contracted, and he watched the gorgeous woman above him as her writhing slowed. She looked down at him, smiling and tousling her hair with her hand, before leaning down and planting a sloppy kiss on his lips. He winced against her kiss, his erection so hard it was getting painful. She planted a smaller, sweeter kiss on his bottom lip, before removing herself from his lap. 

"Does it hurt?" she asked, and he nodded quickly, biting his lip. She knelt in front of him, her hands on his knees, spreading his legs apart. "Good," she whispered, before licking the tip of her tongue up the underside of his shaft, to the head, where she flicked her tongue. His entire body jerked, and he whimpered, clutching the arm rests and straining against the duct tape. He closed his eyes and panted hard, his legs trembling as she took his shaft into her hand and enveloped the tip with her mouth. "Fuck!" he cried, and she tasted more pre cum as it leaked into her mouth. She hummed as she pushed him to the back of her throat, and a little bit further. "Fuuuuuck," he whined, his legs twitching and shaking. "Oh please god stop. Stop," he begged. _That's not the safe word. But oooooo how I love it when he begs for mercy._ She decided to do the opposite, and began bobbing her head as she gripped his shaft in her hand, allowing her saliva to cover his cock and make it slippery. She pulled him out, circling the head with her tongue several times, before sucking him back into her mouth as she fondled his balls with her other hand. His legs tensed up and he lifted his butt up of the chair, trying to force himself inside her mouth. She could see his stomach muscles contracting, as his body tried desperately to release but was prohibited by the cock ring. She figured she could give him a few more strokes before he snapped. 

"Fuck! Stop! Stop, _please!_ Rocket!" he cried, and she stopped, leaning back and admiring the limp, sweating, shaking mess that she had created. He was twitching and gasping, his eyes closed as he slumped back in his chair. She was tempted to tease him more, but she knew the safe word was serious business. He had pretty good tolerance, so once he used it, he really couldn't take any more. She stood and fetched another drink of water while she let him recover, feeling the rush that always came from dominating a man and leaving him speechless. She pulled her knife from her bag and approached his chair, slicing the duct tape from his wrists and ankles, before removing the cock ring from his thick, pulsing cock. He flinched, but remained slumped back in his chair, trying desperately to catch his breath. She giggled as she circled him, running her hands through his hair. He sighed as she did so, and she could see his breaths coming slower. His hand reached for his cock, and he carefully began stroking himself, his eyes still closed. 

"Not getting tired on me, are you?" she asked gently, and he smiled. "Never." She leaned down and whispered seductively in his ear, and she could see his hand tightening around his cock. "Good. Cuz if you want it..." she whispered, sauntering around in front of him and facing her back toward him, leaning forward and touching her toes, before slowly straightening and making a "come hither" motion over her shoulder with her finger. "Come and get it," she teased. He had always been the submissive one, but when she got him this riled up, she loved how animalistic he could be. He jumped up, grabbing her by her arms and throwing her over the dinning room table. He positioned himself behind her, tearing her panties down her legs as he planted his feet just on the inside of hers. He spread her legs with his wide stance and entered her forcefully, both of them crying out as he grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back. He was thrusting hard and fast, and his hips slapped loudly against her ass as he pounded into her. She knew after all her teasing he wouldn't last long, but she loved the feel of him ravenous for her, and she pushed against the table, thrusting herself back against him. He was releasing high-pitched whimpers with every thrust, and she knew exactly how to end it. 

"Ooooh yeah daddy!" she cried, and he leaned over her, his hand grasping hers as he yelped "fuck fuck fuck!" He thrust hard into her with a loud cry, his hips pumping quickly as he came. He kept thrusting, and she could feel him continuing to come as he whimpered and cried. He gasped and pulled out, releasing her hair as he stumbled back to his chair and collapsed into it. She remained bent over the table, her legs shaking as she tried to catch her breath. She straightened and ran her hands through her hair, picking up Willow's glass of whiskey and taking a gulp. She winced against the burn of the alcohol, and sauntered over to him, sitting gently between his legs and kicking her legs up over the armrest. She leaned her head on his shoulder and drew abstract shapes on his chest with her fingernail. He reached up and stroked her hair, before turning her face toward him and kissing her lips tenderly. She tried not to read his mind when they had sex- she preferred to manipulate his body and read him that way. It was just plain more fun. But his next thought was so loud, there was no way she wouldn't hear it. 

_I love you._

She froze, and she felt his heart rate triple. She lifted her head up off his shoulder and looked into his eyes. He looked petrified. She realized with a shock that she hated that. Hated that he was scared to think that way. She kissed his lips, her hand wrapping around his neck. He eased a hand behind her neck and cradled her head, and she couldn't help how much she loved this. _This is getting dangerously intimate. Am I even okay with this?_ She thought about the possibility of pulling away from him, and she couldn't handle it. Funny, she had been Willow's lover for close to fifteen years, and didn't realize her feelings were deeper than sexual attraction until just this moment. _I don't even know if I'm capable of love. But I trust him. And I don't trust anyone._ She pulled back, smiling at him. He searched her eyes, and she decided to show him how she felt, rather than try to come up with the right words. She grazed her lips against his, stroking her thumb along his temple. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. She did the same, and she felt her own heartbeat calming as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She let out a shaky breath, terrified of what she was feeling and what it meant. He kissed her nose, sliding his arms around her shoulders and under her legs. He stood, carrying her in his arms to the bedroom. He laid her gently onto the bed and leaned over her, and she couldn't help but reach up and run her hands over the bulging muscles of his arms. He planted a sweet kiss on her lips, smiling down at her. "You need a shower, dirty girl," he whispered, and she slapped his chest. "I don't know how much hot water the generators can handle. May I join you? You know. Conservation and shit," he joked, and she smiled. She couldn't help jumping in his mind one more time. _And I am gonna make you beg for your daddy..._

She raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, unclipping her garter straps and peeling her thigh-highs down her smooth legs. "You can try... _daddy,_ "


End file.
